


Second Chances Artwork

by nathyfaith



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: Artwork for my fanfic Second Chances.Here's a sneak peek:“It's been ages since someone summoned us with such care. I got flowers. Do you have any idea how hard it is for a girl who is half-dead to actually receive flowers?” Hela added, twirling in her high heels, her bar dress flowing gently as she appeared in front of Castiel.Pretending to peek behind her uncle’s body, she asked sweetly, “You can see us, can’t you, sugar?”
Series: Second Chances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642678
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
